Fireflies
by Loriot
Summary: A series of vignettes featuring Billy Pratt and Cricket Kuo. Numbah Four - Labels
1. o1 Opportunity

_a/n: Yes, I know it's been quite awhile ... and by the end of this week, it will probably be the same amount of time away from posting stories. This whole college thing has really hindered my story productivity. I do apologize for that. But I guess you all are probably tired of my excuses/apologies/don't actually read these ridiculous notes. Anyway - I thought it might be nice to give a few of the other characters the spotlight that Sammy and Casey usually occupy. Not that I don't love them, but I've developed a certain fondness for these two characters. This will all be a whole lot of speculation on my part, as we don't know to much about either of them, but enjoy! **As history-writer86 pointed out, I forgot some important details, such as time. I'll make a note before each story mentioning that little fact.**  
_

_Disclaimer__: Sammy Keyes belongs to WVD, and not to me. I am merely a poor college student writing for these characters as a cheap form of entertainment._

_**Time**: October of Sophomore year (For those of you who've read 'Comma, Question Mark, Exclamation' this would be around the time of the second chapter ... just as a reference point).  
_

-Opportunity-

The oven timer beeped loudly. With a sigh, Cricket glanced up from her biology textbook. Unfolding her legs from their spot on the chair, she stood and quickly crossed the kitchen. Slipping on an oven mitt, she pulled open the oven and pulled out the remnants of the roast chicken and veggies she had made for dinner earlier that week. She set the hot pan on the stove top and turned off the oven. As she rummaged through the utensil drawer for a for, the doorbell rang.

Cricket frowned, bewildered. _Who _in the world would be at her door? At six in the evening? Dad would certainly just come in ... and he wasn't even due back from travel until the weekend. Same for Gary - though he wouldn't be home from college for a couple of months. She ran her fingers through her hair as she approached the front door. Cautiously she opened the it, and was met with -

Billy Pratt?

Billy, infectious smile in place, was holding two plastic shopping bags. "Hey, Mojo! I overheard you were flying solo tonight, so I thought I'd come over and keep you company."

"Oh…" Cricket responded in a soft voice, blinking rapidly.

"Not happy to see me?" Billy pouted good-naturedly. "I brought presents!" He held out one of the bags he was holding.

"No ... it's really sweet of you, Billy, but Dad's out on travel more than he isn't these days and - "

"Which I'm sure gets old pretty fast," Billy interrupted. He cocked an eyebrow, blue eyes met Cricket's dark ones evenly. A few moments passed. Cricket rolled her eyes, and stepped aside, allowing Billy to barrel through the entrance. She watched, hand on hip, as he charged down the front hallway."Fantastic! Where's your kitc—Oh! Found it!" Cricket shut the door, murmured a brief prayer under her breath, and followed her hyperactive guest out to the kitchen.

When Cricket entered the kitchen, Billy looked up from unloading the bags he'd brought in. "I wasn't sure what kind of Chinese food you liked, so I bought a bunch of standards."

Cricket watched quietly as he finished putting the food on the table. Five containers of food, rice, fortune cookies, a box of assorted donuts, three cans of pop, and three cans of orange soda. "I recall you're a fan of soda _d'orange, n'est pas_?" Cricket nodded.

"That ... that is an incredible amount of food."

"Testament to the advice, 'never shop when you're hungry' ... or, you know, order food." Billy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly before flashing another grin. "Besides, I can eat at least half on my own. Maybe less."

Cricket grinned. "I'll get plates."

"Don't need 'em!"

"What do you mean?"

Billy produced two sets of chopsticks from his pocket. "We'll take the lazy route and eat from the carton. I'll even share with you – I'm not afraid of cooties."

"But –"

"Come on! I'll even let you pick first!"

"My gosh, Billy, there's no need to be so pushy!" Cricket snatched a pair of chopsticks from him and a container of Chicken Lo Mein from the table before settling down in a chair, shoving her Biology book to the side. She watched him carefully as he dug into the container of chicken and broccoli. She chewed on a piece of chicken thoughtfully.

He was so (for lack of a better word) random. The few times she'd actually encountered him, she'd been left in a state of bewilderment. He was sweet, though, in his own way – making up ridiculous poems to make her feel better, pestering her during theater rehearsals until Jenna became as Mama Bear protective of her as she was the rest of the tech crew, or stuff like _this_.

Cricket picked an onion out of her noodles to munch on before placing the container on the table. Billy picked up a can of Cola, tapping the top three times before opening it and taking a large swig.

"You want a glass? Ice?" Cricket asked, picking up a can of orange soda for herself.

"I'm good, thanks."

"Saves me the energy from getting up at least," Cricket responded and grinned before taking a sip of the lukewarm soda. Propping her legs up on another chair, she settled back, now with a container of General Tso's Chicken. "So, what prompted the care package?"

Billy shrugged. "Can't I bring my friend some tasty Chinese while she sits at home?" He waved his chopsticks dramatically above his head. "_Alone_. _Forlorn_. Potentially desolate."

"Billy, you're ridiculous," Cricket laughed.

"So I've been told." Billy quickly exchanged his container of chicken and broccoli for the abandoned container of Lo Mein.

"But, seriously."

"Well, Cassie Kuo, I've given it a great deal of thought – a good twelve minutes … twelve minute and seventeen seconds if you want to be precise – and I have decided that given the opportunity, we could be good friends. So – I created one." Cricket chuckled, leaning forward a bit.

"That is the cheesiest thing I've heard anyone say, Billy Pratt."

"Could be true, though," Billy responded with a shrug.

"Hmm," Cricket tapped her chin thoughtfully," Well, you are aware I like orange soda."

"Correction, it is your favorite," Billy grinned. Cricket stuck her tongue out at him.

"_So_," she continued, "I'd say we're halfway there."

"Not to mention we were tent-mates," Billy waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "That one fateful summer's nigh—hey!" Billy rubbed the side of his head where the fortune cookie hit.

Cricket laughed out loud, "Billy, I do believe this is a beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"Oh, and I'm the cheesy one?"

_a/n: Yay, Nay?_


	2. o2 After Hours

_a/n: This has been in the works for, literally, months. I wrote about half before summer camp started, which has left me absolutely exhausted. I have, however, decided to put one of my days off to good use. An extra at the end, as far as what was going through my mind regarding something mentioned. Anyway - enjoy!_

After Hours

**March, Junior year**

"Seriously, you all go. I'll finish up the cover up," Cricket said, shooing her fellow crew members towards the door.

"We can't leave you here alone," Jenna protested, crossing her arms. She was a senior and stand-in mother for the theatre crew members and therefore reluctant to leave Cricket on her own. "Besides, there's a lot of painting to go, you won't finish it by tonight."

"No, perhaps not, but I'll get the majority done. I know the rest of you want to go to the 'Spring' dance, anyway. I don't want to and I've finished my homework for this weekend, so I need something to do."

"Kuo, that's silly. You oughta come with us; it'll be fun! Richards won't flip if we don't finish these before rehearsal tomorrow. Dress isn't for two weeks." Benji, a slim sophomore, interjected. Alec, leaning on Benji's shoulder, nodded in agreement. Selene and Jem murmured in agreement, though the young couple seemed more eager to leave than to stay and work. Cricket rolled her eyes. Everyone was silent for a moment; the pulsing music of the dance could be heard faintly throughout the auditorium. Cricket sighed.

"Just go. If it makes you feel any better, come back and check on me in a couple of hours. Jenna - I'm serious. I know you want to go, too, especially since Dexter is going to be there." There was a string of suggestive 'Ooo's as a number of crew members nudged the now blushing Jenna.

"Fine," Jenna reluctantly gave in, "I'll be back at ten to check in."

"Deal."

Cricket watched as the small group left, joking with each other, pushing through the auditorium doors. Cricket heard a brief snatch of Green Day before the auditorium doors swung shut once more. She walked over to the small radio sitting on a stool, pulling her dark hair out of her face. She quickly tuned the radio to the "80s, 90s, and Today!" station and went back over the rows of backdrop pieces on the floor.

They still had scenes from last year's musical -_ Beauty and the Beast _- specifically. The castle, the "poor, providential town," among others. They were lovely backdrops - some Jenna had done single-handedly. Due to the budget, though, they had to reuse them, which meant they had to paint over the old scenery. Currently, three gallons of white paint as well as some miscellaneous green were waiting to paint them over, to prep them for the new scenes for their next play (_A Midsummer Night's Dream_). Cricket was trying to get in on actually painting the scenery this time around. Not that she didn't enjoy being a techie, but she wanted to paint.

Pouring the slick paint into the tray and dipped the roller in. She'd finished the one before dropping the roller in its tray to stretch her back. She leaned and twisted, hoping to get the knots out. White paint was now splattered on her khaki cargos. She sighed softly before rolling the roller again in the glossy paint, ready to start on the second backdrop. Just then, the auditorium door slammed open.

"Cricket!"

She turned around, putting her hands on her hips (best she could with a paint roller in her hand anyway). "Billy Pratt, what in the world are you doing here? And in _that_?" Cricket wrinkled her nose. Billy was wearing the most horrendous Hawaiian shirt she'd seen, including the ones she'd seen on Sammy's grandfather.

"It's festive," Billy responded with a shrug before bounding down the aisle of the auditorium.

"It's painful actually. And you never answered my first question."

"I came to see why you're not at the dance. I looked _everywhere_ for you. Twice." Billy leaned against the edge of the stage, gazing up at her. Cricket's stomach gave an odd little flutter as she rolled her eyes.

"Jenna sent you."

"Nope, haven't seen her tonight. Why didn't you come to the dance?"

"Can't dance; don't like being squished in a room with that many people."Cricket shrugged.

"Oh, there aren't too many."

"For me there is."

"Oh … well, then, we can have our own dance in here then." Billy hoisted himself up on the stage. Cricket turned away, turning back to work on the backdrops.

"And by _dance_ I assume you mean _paint_."

"Not entirely." Billy approached her, smoothing his hands 'round her waist as she painted. Cricket, ticklish, gave a yelp and dropped the roller.

"Billy!" Cricket struggled to turn around and face him, only to find herself barely inches away from his face. She frowned, annoyed.

"Com'n, Mojo Kuo-jo! It's a good song."

"Ricky Martin."

"Okay, not good, but _danceable_!" Grabbing Cricket's hand, he swung her out, nearly running her into the backdrop, before pulling her back in, grabbing her waist once more and trying to do a very cartoonish tango. Cricket stumbled over her feet, laughing at his ridiculous expression.

"Billy, I need to _paint_!"

"No one else is."

"I told them to leave."

"Obviously you just wanted some alone time with me." Billy wagged his eyebrows at her flirtatiously.

"Har–_Billy_!" She shrieked quietly as he dipped her.

"_And that was Ricky Martin's 'Livin' La Vida Loca'. Next we have a request from Sue in Santa Luisa – Matt Nathanson's 'All We Are'_–"

Billy smoothly pulled her back into the upright position as the song's sweet melody began flowing from the radio. Cricket shook her head, trying to return to her task. Billy held fast; Cricket whipped around with a glare, her expression softening into confusion when she met his serious gaze.

"_Dance _with me," he murmured, left arm winding around her waist, pulling her closer. Cricket allowed him to lace his fingers with hers, moving slowly around the stage in a hesitant circle. So self-assured moments ago - he was now gazing over her shoulder, cheeks faintly tinged with pink. Cricket, well, … Cricket wasn't sure what to think. She was dancing with Billy Pratt. School Clown.

If Cricket wanted to be completely honest with herself (and even if she didn't want to, she knew she had to be), she would have to admit to having a crush on Billy. Despite all his antics … or maybe because of them. He was charismatic; his personality and charm infectious. But the issue with having a crush on Billy was that he provided all sorts of false hope. In addition to all his other characteristics that made Billy _Billy_ was that he was a flirt. A _serious_ flirt. It didn't take Cricket long to notice that he not only flirted with her, but anything else that moved – girls and guys alike. He was a charmer, and relished in evoking reactions in others. Even so … she recognized that she'd developed feelings for her friend.

Billy, finally noticing her stare, flashed a winning smile, tightening his grip on her waist. His blue eyes gazed right back at her intensely. Cricket looked away. See – it was things like that, that made her wonder if, in fact, he did feel something beyond friendship for her as well, but … she knew not to get her hopes up. Especially since she'd caught him locking lips with Johanna of the Ensemble the other day.

She'd tried to make her peace with her situation; said she really didn't care, but it was _so_ difficult when she was with him. _This_ (she leaned closer to Billy) was just so comfortable. She'd never felt like this around a boy before. Infatuation she'd felt, sure, but she knew her feelings were on the edge of genuine for the boy in her arms.

As the song wound down, the auditorium doors flew open, the sound of P!nk jarring Cricket back into reality.

"Hey, Kuo! Pratt, what are you doing here?"

Billy spun Cricket out with a flourish, holding on to her right hand. With an elaborate bow, he kissed her hand twice – first, tenderly; the second time with a loud smack. He stood up and walked confidently toward the Jenna and Alec, smug grin back in place.

"Cricket wouldn't go to the dance so I brought it to her. Can't have her being the party killer."

"Ah, well, that's …. Sweet of you, Pratt," Jenna responded, a disapproving frown tugging at the corner of her lips. Alec just grinned at Billy. "Why don't you head out to the dance? Cricket and I can finish up here."

"Only if Alec promises to save me a dance." Billy winked rakishly; Alec blushed faintly before silently heading toward the auditorium door. Billy shook his head and leapt of the stage. "So sensitive. See you later, Cricket!"

Cricket watched as Billy and his obnoxious shirt leave, a slightly forlorn expression on her face, all previous thought and feeling screeching to a halt. She sighed, an annoyed frown taking over.

"_Status quo is god_," Cricket thought, rolling her eyes.

"You okay there, Kuo?"

"Yea, Jenna."

"You sure? 'cause … well, the last girl Billy led on like that ended up brokenhearted. I don't want that to happen to you," Jenna murmured, placing a gentle hand on Cricket's shoulder. Cricket shook her head and smiled up at Jenna.

"Really, Jen, we're just friends." Cricket nodded her head once with resolution.

"Billy's just a guy who flirts too much for his own good."

"Damn straight … now, help me finish painting?"

_a/n2: The whole Hawaiian shirt thing? I had a crazy (or, in fandom terms, crack) notion about a year ago that Shawn Spencer from Psych is Sammy's biological dad, which means - Henry Spencer, in all his Hawaiian shirted glory, is Sammy's granddad ... I love this idea and no one will convince me otherwise until WVD reveals Sammy's dad in the book. It totally makes sense to me._

_In other news ... Toy Story 3, anyone?_

_~Loriot_


	3. o3 Family Interlude I

_Loriot: Okay, so student teaching totally whipped my butt this semester. However, I've had this idea floating around in my head for about a month. This one is short, but the next chapter will be a follow up to this bit. And I haven't read Wedding Crasher yet, so I really can't say if this is at all in line with how Billy's family really is (if they were introduced at all …). I need me some money obviously. But … I seriously love the beginnings of Billy's family, you guys. I don't have 'em all quite figured out yet, but they're kinda loud and really physical about their affection for each other. And have awesome, old-fashionedy names. I know these aren't really fantastically important details for you to find out in an author's note, but I felt like I had to express it. Dunno how many actually read these things anyway. :D_

_Without further adieu ... I present Loriot's-attempt-to-get-back-into-writing:_

_**Time:** _Mid-November of junior year. (considerably after the events of 'Comma, Question Mark, Exclamation Point')

Family Interlude, I.

Billy walked into his house, unusually deep in thought. Dropping his backpack unceremoniously on the ground, he made his way to the kitchen two rooms over. His younger sister, Lucy, was sitting at their island with a bowl of grapes working on her math homework. She was twirling a strand of white-blonde hair 'round her finger as she worked through long division.

"Hey, Luc."

"Hey, Will!" she greeted him with a brilliant smile. Billy rolled his eyes at the nickname. At least he was able to convince everyone at school to call him Billy. Billy stole a handful of grapes from her bowl before going to raid the fridge.

"Would you believe that Ms. Cole gave us three pages of math homework? She's, like, the most hardcore math teacher I've had."

"Cole hated me when I was in fifth grade for some reason," Billy sighed. He really wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve her wrath … I mean there was the Paste Incident, but Lex had recovered within a couple of days. Or maybe it was the Protractor Debacle? Or maybe …

"Yeah, she still tells stories." Lucy laughed. "She actually gave me the most horrified look the first time she read my name during roll. I don't think I've lived up to you quite yet, though."

The front door swung open suddenly, and Billy's mother came bustling in the kitchen, arms filled with shopping bags.

"How does balsamic baked chicken and potatoes sound for dinner?" Alice Pratt asked as she placed the bags on the counter before quickly greeting her two youngest children with a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"S'okay if I go upstairs with the grapes, Mom?"

"Yep, just bring the bowl down when you're done. And let your father look over your math homework when he comes home, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm pretty sure I got it this time around." Lucy hopped down and gathered her things; Billy sat down on the abandoned stool.

"How was school, Will?" Alice asked her son, tying a ruffled blue apron around her waist. She pulled a bag of red potatoes from a shopping bag and rummaged through a nearby door for a peeler. Billy shrugged noncommittally. Alice frowned at her son. "All right - spill. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!"

"Kiddo, the only other time you've not gone on rambling about school is the time you pissed off that Sammy girl by kissing her in middle school." Billy had the good grace to blush. "So, Will, what's up?"

"I ... I'm not upset, I don't think, just concerned?" Billy frowned, confused. "I mean ... I was talking to Cricket between classes today, about school and Thanksgiving break and stuff - you remember Cricket, right?"

"The pretty little Chinese girl you always talk about?" Alice smiled slightly as Billy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Sure ... but, I realized today that she doesn't have anyone to spend Thanksgiving with. I mean ... her brother ought to be home, but that's it. Not that she said anything to me about it ... she's too proud, but I know she'll be basically alone. Which sucks, you know, because it's supposed to be a family holiday."

"Where are her parents?"

" ... her mother passed away years ago. I think when we were in seventh grade."

"Oh, poor baby ..."

"Gary's away at college most of the year, and her dad is never around. Almost literally. She's home alone at least three weeks out of every month 'cause her dad makes a point of being away on travel."

"_What_?" Alice looked at her son in shock. "She's only sixteen!"

"That's part of the reason I like to visit her so often. Especially when Sammy was freaking everyone out with the information about the violent home invasions." Billy shifted in his chair awkwardly. "I don't think I should be sharing such personal information, so if you ever meet-"

"Is she okay at home? Does she eat enough? Does her dad leave her money? How is she doing in school?"

"Mom!"

"What? The fact that she's alone so often isn't a good thing. Have you ever asked her to stay over here?"

"Why?"

"Because, Will, Foster's old room is open. We have more than enough room. She's more than welcome to stay here, even if it's just while her dad is away … or just during the school week. I'd much prefer to have her over here than home by herself."

"Really?"

"Of _course_. That poor child. Why don't extend the invitation tomorrow? She can move in immediately for all I care."

"I don't know, Ma, Cricket's pretty proud. Hell-_sorry_-heck, the first time I brought dinner over she thought it was charity and almost didn't accept it."

"Why don't you invite her over for Thanksgiving dinner at the very least? Her brother is more than welcome. I'll be making enough for a small army, anyhow. Foster is bringing Miles home after all."

"Miles is coming? That means I can finally own his butt in Halo!" Billy grinned manically.

"'cause that went _so_ well last time," Lucy quipped as she bounced into the room, carrying the empty bowl.

"Shaddup, Lucille," Billy muttered.

"Let Cricket know tomorrow that she and her brother are expected to show up here by 5 pm next Thursday, Will."

"Thanks, Mom."

"I'm finally gonna meet The Crush?" Lucy asked excitedly. Billy scowled.

"Lucy, I need to talk to you for a minute," Billy said sweetly, as he hopped off the stool. With a shriek, Lucy ran out of the kitchen, Billy following closely behind.


	4. o4 Labels

_Loriot: I ... don't even know. It's longer than the other three combined. It's the story that wouldn't die. Enjoy! Review?_

**Time**: Thanksgiving, junior year

Labels

Cricket's still not entirely sure how it happened.

She distinctly remembers sitting at her usual lunch table with Jenna from the Tech Crew, Sammy and Casey, contently munching on her turkey-and-Swiss-on-rye sandwich. They were discussing the movie they'd seen the night before - Sammy had been annoyed at the ambiguous ending ("'cause seriously, guys, how can we not know if the baddie was caught? And the girl never did find out whether she'd met her biological dad!"), Jenna had been utterly shallow ("The dude had nice abs, what can I say?") and Casey had just laughed at them both, pressing a kiss to Sammy's cheek. The next thing she knew, Hurricane Billy barreled through and she was now roped in to going to the Pratt's home for Thanksgiving dinner.

Oh, and Gary was invited, too.

Billy, her insane, possibly unstable friend (and the guy she was head-over-heels for) had invited her to Thanksgiving dinner.

Because (according to Billy) his mother wouldn't mind a random friend's older brother joining them on a family occasion.

Which is why Cricket was currently fretting over the state of her apple pie. She stood in front of the oven, twisting the oven mitt in her hands. Gary, home from college for Thanksgiving Break, clambered into the kitchen, headphones on, wearing sweats blazoned with his college's name up the right leg. Cricket groaned.

"Gary. Gary!" Cricket threw the oven mitt at him to get his attention.

"_What_?" He whined, pulling the headphones off of one ear.

"You're wearing that to the Pratt's?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"We're guests! At least put on jeans ... and maybe a sweater. I know you have that red one Andrea bought you last Christmas. Wear that one."

"Yeah, well ..." Gary trailed off, rolling his eyes. The oven bell dinged loudly, causing Cricket to jump and return to her former task. Gary sighed. "If it will make you feel better about the whole thing, I'll put on nicer clothes."

"Thank you!" Cricket cried, dashing over to give her brother a tight hug. "Be ready to go - the pie, I think, is done and I just need to change into my blouse."

"Right-io!"

* * *

"This it?" Gary pulled up to the curb, putting the old truck in park. He peered through the wind shield to get a better look at the house number. "2542?"

Cricket double checked the slip of paper in her hand and nodded. "Yeah."

"All right! Let's get to it." Gary pushed open the driver side door - freezing when Cricket remained still.

"Hey ... you okay, Cricket?" She nodded. "You planning on getting out of the car at any time in the near future?" She nodded again. "Okaaay ... then, shall we?"

"Is it weird that I'm nervous?" Cricket asked in a rush. Gary sat back, staring at his sister whose gaze was boring a hole into the apple pie she'd worked so laboriously on that morning.

"Well ... did I ever tell you what happened the first time I met Andrea's parents?"

"I'm not_ dating_ Billy!" Cricket glanced over at her brother, annoyed. Even if he flirted. Even if they held hands. Even if they watched movies at home, cuddled together. Even if she wanted him to be.

"No need to get defense, Sis," Gary smirked, "Regardless - meeting a friend, or more than friend's, parents for the first time is nerve wracking. I ended up spilling tea all over Andrea's mother's lace tablecloth and broke a couple plates trying help clean up after dinner. And a couple other random accidents." Cricket giggled. "I've still managed to get Ms. Patterson to like me. I'm still working on Mr. Patterson, but Andrea says he's been more open to me than other boys she's brought home. Which is a good thing 'cause ... Andrea's simply _amazing_. _Anyway_. The point of the story is that ... if I can make a decent impression on Andrea's parents being my clumsy, dorky self, then you, Cassandra Kuo, will have no problem as you're pretty freaking amazing."

Cricket smiled softly. "You've grown out of the dorky since high school, Gary. Though your motivational speeches still need some work."

Gary gave her a mock-offended look. Cricket rolled her eyes.

"Let's get going. If I know Billy at _all_, he's creepily staring out the front window at the truck, wondering if we're gonna come to the door."

The Kuo siblings walked up the driveway to the Pratt's front door. As Gary was reaching out to ring the doorbell, the door flew open, revealing a grinning Billy Pratt … in a burgundy button down top and black vest. Cricket raised a slim eyebrow at the unusual get up. It was dashing, attractive. The only thing remotely Billy-like was the obnoxiously large turkey hat on his head.

"Mojo!" His blue eyes were positively glowing, Cricket noted. She smiled warmly, wanting to reach out and touch his arm in greeting. But, no ... that wouldn't do, would it?

"Hey, Bil-ohmy!" Cricket jumped slightly when Billy was shoved out of the way by a small girl with white-blonde hair. Billy cried out angrily.

"Hello!" she greeted them enthusiastically before yelling, "Mom! Mojo and the Brother Bear are here!"

"Mojo?" Gary asked his sister, his eyebrows rose in amusement.

"Ask Billy," she responded. A third person approached the door. He was dressed like Billy, though his top was a striking shade of blue, his hair swept up in a faux-hawk.

"I'm sure they have actual names, Lucy." He smiled at them, his smile the same as his younger brother's.

"Oh, for the love of – invite them inside!" A tall brunette woman bustled toward the door, shoving the other three out of the way. She smiled warmly at the Kuo siblings, ushering them inside. "You must be Cricket! Billy's told us so much about you." She hugged Cricket warmly before turning to Gary. "Though your brother I'm not quite so familiar with. I'm Alice Pratt, Billy's mother."

"Gary Kuo, ma'am," Gary introduced himself politely, offering his hand. Mrs. Pratt shook it with a grin.

"Well, come on in! We're just snacking right now. Cricket, that pie looks lovely. Would you mind if I brought it to the kitchen?"

"Not at all."

As soon as the pie was out of her hands, Billy threw an arm around her shoulders. "Sorry about the monster, Kuo, but she escaped her cage a bit early." The small blonde stuck her tongue out at Billy.

"I'm Lucy, for the record." She smiled brightly before giving Cricket a brief hug, knocking Billy out of the way. "I'm so glad there's another girl in the house!" Cricket could only grin – now she understood why Billy had the tendency to be all … _clingy_. His entire family seemed very physically affectionate, without much of a barrier.

"_Lucille_, don't crowd the guest!" Faux-hawk Boy grabbed Lucy's wrist and gently pulled her away from Cricket. "I'm Foster, Will's older brother." The other Pratt sibling introduced himself.

"Will?" Cricket smirked at Billy.

"Shuddap, _Cassandra_," Billy muttered. She laughed. "Took me years to convince them to shorten it to Will. William sounds so … proper." Cricket rolled her eyes.

"It's nice to meet you, Lucy. Foster." She said with a smile.

"Hey, Foster! Get your butt back here – I was _beating_ you in Mario Kart!" a voice from the next room called. Foster rolled his eyes.

"Just a sec! Gary – you like Mario Kart?"

"Who _doesn't_?"

"Fair point – would you be interested in playing?"

"Sounds cool."

"Great!" Foster linked arms with Gary, leaning in to whisper conspiratorially, "Miles likes to cheat. I'm fairly sure we can whoop his ass if we gang up on him. I love the man, but his ego could stand to be brought down a few pegs." Gary laughed appreciatively.

"My girlfriend is the same way with _Halo_, of all games."

Lucy tagged along after Foster and Gary, asking her older brother is she could play and be Princess Peach.

"So … the Brother Bear?"

Billy shrugged. "I assumed he'd be all husky and menacing when I opened the door. Parents and older brothers tend to give me the I-Have-a-Shotgun-Shovel-and-Hundred-Acres-of-Land speech when I meet them; can't fathom why – I'm harmless!"

"As the plague."

"What?"

"… Never mind."

"Whatever. Want something to eat? Mom generally doesn't let us eat lunch Thanksgiving Day so we don't ruin our appetite, even though we tried to convince her that withholding food from us could be construed as neglect. Anyway – she puts out veggies and dip … and sometimes spiced nuts. We might be able to sneak something else, even."

"I'm fine, Billy, thanks," Cricket declined, politely. She really wasn't hungry. Rather, she felt nauseous; still nervous, she supposed. Though she hadn't met his dad, within five minutes she'd met most of Billy's family. They were all very nice, but she still felt old, shy feelings returning. She shook her head slightly, trying to clear it.

"Nun-sense!" He grabbed her hand, grinning widely. "Let's visit the kitchen."

Billy led her through the foyer, the living room, and a lavishly decorated dining room before reaching the kitchen. Mrs. Pratt had set the pie on the kitchen table, Cricket noted, before returning to the task of making dinner. At the moment she was neatly cutting bread into cubes for the stuffing. It was so domestic and so reminiscent of what her mother had done in years past that she froze, Billy's hand still tightly grasped in hers. He frowned.

"You okay, Cricket?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." She shook her head to clear it, before putting on a smile. "It just smells really good in here; I don't think I've had turkey for Thanksgiving in years. Last year Gary and I ended up getting Mexican take out and played some of his old Dreamcast games all day."

"Mom's stuffing is the best! You'll think you've died and gone to heaven," Billy responded enthusiastically.

"I wouldn't say it's that good, Cricket, but I'm partial to the recipe." Mrs. Pratt laughed brightly. Her eyes lingered on Cricket momentarily, a spark of concern lighting her eyes.

"Do you need any help with dinner, Mrs. Pratt?"

"That's very sweet of you to offer, hon, but I think I'm covered for the time being." Mrs. Pratt looked over at Cricket with a smile. "Though, I would greatly appreciate it if you and Billy would set the table. The room's decorated, but I didn't have time to set out the linens and plates."

"Yeah! I can do that."

"Billy, show her where everything is. I'll let you sneak a couple of cookies as a reward."

Billy gave a victorious fist pump before dragging Cricket out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their second floor.

"Everything's in the linen closet – at the end of the hall."

* * *

The hallway was dimly lit, even after Billy flipped one of the switches. The hallway was long, a few hallways jutting of the main. One door was painted a periwinkle blue, bearing Lucy's name silver. Foster's door was right next to her's – basic white in color, his name in script was a bright blue (Cricket was pretty sure she'd be able to guess his favorite color, if ever asked). But she didn't see any door that screamed Billy. Odd.

"Where's your room, Billy?"

"Hmm? Oh, down the hallway on the left, why?"

"I didn't see anything that was obnoxiously you on any of the doors."

"Wanna see it? I mean … I've seen yours, so why not return the favor?" He pulled a deep crimson and gold table cloth from the closet before joining her. "Come on."

Cricket shrugged and followed him. The door was oddly bare – just his name in green block script. He pushed the door open and stepped aside, allowing her to enter. She stepped inside the room, the room bathed in twilight. Billy tossed the tablecloth and his turkey hat on a chair in the corner before flicking on the light. Surveying the room, Cricket just had to grin.

Each wall was a different color – blue, lime green, white, and pale orange. He had a lofted bed; his desk situated underneath. A few t-shirts were scattered across the floor along with a few miscellaneous DVDs. There was a bookshelf in the far corner, stuffed with books, magazines piled nearby. Action figures sat on top of the shelf. Cricket was pretty sure that she stopped a Woody doll in the mix. There were posters of bands on Billy's wall, but play advertisements were the predominate decoration. A few of which she'd designed for the school plays.

"You still have stuffed animals?" Cricket picked up a worn stuffed bear carefully. The ribbon around its neck was frayed.

Billy blushed. "Captain Thad's been around for as long as I can remember … Casey still likes to make fun of me for it. But—" Billy leaned toward her slightly. "He's got a giraffe he named Cornelius when he was five. I refuse to let him live that down." Cricket laughed and put the captain back on the chair, giving him a fond pat on the head.

The pair stood in silence for a few moments. Cricket wasn't entirely sure if she was supposed to be making commentary on his room, give a generic praises, or what? The first time Billy saw her room, he'd jumped on to the bed and made himself comfortable as Cricket tried to find her chemistry book, making Billy-esque remarks about the stars on her ceiling and distinct lack of posters on her pale green walls.

"Will! Where'd you disappear to? Dinner will be done soon!"

"Guess we ought to go finish what we started. Do you know how to fold napkins?" Billy grabbed the table cloth. "Coming, Mom!"

* * *

Dinner was loud. There was really no other way to describe it. While Billy and Cricket had been upstairs, Dr. Pratt had made it home from the E.R. As enthusiastic as his son, Dr. Pratt greeted his son by putting him in a headlock before asking Billy to introduce Cricket. She quickly spread the table cloth out, laughing at the pair – Mr. Pratt acting bored, while Billy refused to cry "uncle."

Cricket busied herself, finishing the table settings and putting food out on the table with Mrs. Pratt – turkey, potatoes, stuffing, green beans, cranberry sauce, some form of casserole, and sweet potatoes baked with cider and maple syrup. By the time she carried out the final tray, Billy had managed to reverse the situation – "How do you like them apples, Old Man!" "Letting you build some self-esteem, boy-" Billy caught her eye, winking rakishly.

"Break it up, guys, seriously. If you break any of the china, Mom'll have an aneurism … and not the good kind," Foster joked, pulling Billy off of their father. Gary and Lucille came into the dining room closely followed by a blonde guy in a preppy sweater. Cricket decided he must be the elusive Miles.

Conversation flowed during dinner. Billy, in some ways, was mild compared to the combined forces of his family members. Obviously Miles was used to the environment, throwing in as many quips and jokes as he possibly could.

Billy's career as an actor was brought up a few times, in particular, Billy's stint as a female bar tender as an eighth grader ("I still don't know _how_ you found out about that," "the principal, dear," "I've never been prouder, little brother.") Cricket snorted into her drink when the kiss he gave Heather was brought up. She quickly chimed in with a camping story and the rattlesnake ("only you, Will," "really, son?").

Miles and Foster, as it turned out, both attended UCLA – Miles history, pre-law; Foster psychologhy and communications. They'd met their freshman year. Lucy was a elementary school student who was suffering through her teacher's preconceived notions of how a Pratt would behave ("thanks _so _much, Will.").

At some point during Lucy's interrogation of Cricket regarding what high school girls thought was cool, the conversation took a sharp turn to the Kuo siblings. Gary got to talk about his college experience and how much he adored his girl friend ("dude, just propose already," "sis? I love you but _shut up_"). Cricket, with a lot of coercing from Billy, discussed her love of painting and the elaborate scenery she was currently working on.

As the meal was closing, Mrs. Pratt asked, "What were your favorite Thanksgiving traditions growing up?"

"Growing up?" Gary repeated quietly. He glanced over at Cricket who was staring at the wall a bit blankly. Billy reached out, lacing his fingers with hers, showing silent support. She smiled softly, squeezing his hand gently. "Dinner, obviously. And we always watched a couple Charlie Brown movies after dinner. Mom always insisted, saying it was her favorite part of Thanksgiving. Right, Cass?"

"Oh, yes," she sighed. "Also – "

"Star gazing!" The Kuo siblings grinned.

"Mom was a big astronomy enthusiast," Cricket clarified fondly.

"Well," Mr. Pratt said, pushing his clean plate back, "though I can't do much about the star gazing, we do have a collection of Charlie Brown movies."

Cricket smiled widely, tightening her grip on Billy's hand.

* * *

Mrs. Pratt shooed the boys to watch football while she cleaned up after dinner. Mr. Pratt refused to leave, flirting shamelessly with his wife as they cleaned up. Lucy and Cricket helped out, giggling together over the adult's antics.

"Hey, Cricket," Lucy said suddenly, as she spooned leftover stuffing.

"Yeah?" Cricket paused, glancing up from the plates she was stacking.

"Do you like, Billy?"

Cricket laughed, "Of course- he's one of my best friends. And he's kept me well fed."

Lucy sighed. "No – like in a girlfriend sort of way."

Cricket felt her stomach churn, surprised by the blunt statement. Lack of tact? Also a family trait. Blinking rapidly, she placed the last plate on the pile. "Oh …"

"I mean … Billy likes you, I know that, but he's obviously not gonna do anything about it. 'cause he's a wimp." Crick blushed a deep shade of pink.

"H-how can you be sure that Billy likes me like that, Lucy? I mean … he flirts with everyone. And I mean _everyone_. Even our homeroom teacher."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah, but he's never brought anyone else over before. Not even that Sammy girl that he's friends with. And he talks about you constantly … in a not joking way, which is weird for him. And he invited you to our Thanksgiving dinner – which is a big family thing. Miles only got invited after dating Foster for a _year_. And he was staring at you during dinner."

"... I don't know, Lucy."

"Yeah, don't listen to the kid," she sighed. "And you never answered my question."

"That's got nothing to do with it. And ... I mean … I really do like him," Lucy gave a squeal, "but he's such a flirt. Jenna –"

"From what I know about her – she's nice but doesn't always have the best opinion of the actors in the drama club, usually for no good reason." Cricket quickly gathered the forks and knives left on the table.

"I dunno. But whatever, Cricket. Just visit more? You're kinda awesome." Lucy shrugged. Picking up a few of the leftover containers, Lucy left Cricket in the dining room, alone with her thoughts.

* * *

Once clean up was complete, pies and other desserts and warm drinks were brought out to the living room. Dessert was served and Billy produced the Peanuts DVD collection. As the Pratts (and Gary) settled in to watch the Thanksgiving and Christmas Charlie Brown specials, Cricket gently tugs at Billy's sleeve.

"Can I talk to you?"

Billy nods, following her through the dining room, back to the kitchen. The dishwasher was humming in the corner; the scent of pumpkin pie still lingered in the air. Cricket leaned carefully against the island. Billy frowned, unsure of what was up. She didn't appear to be upset, but she had a foreign look in her eyes. Kinda sad, kinda soft.

"So, what's up?" Billy asked, trying to appear as if the situation wasn't making him nervous. She stared at him for a long minute.

"I like the vest," she said finally. Mentally Cricket smacked herself. That was _not _what she'd wanted to talk to him about.

"Oh," Billy glanced down, picking at one of the buttons. His cheeks tinged pink. "Thanks. Foster kinda forced me to wear it."

"Mmm," Cricket murmured, rubbing her arm nervously.

"So, what's up? Unless you want to talk more about my fashion choices?"

"No … I was curious," _was your sister telling the truth? _"Why'd you invite me over for dinner tonight?"

Billy frowned, confused. "Why not?"

"Yes, but _why_?" Cricket took a few steps forward, closing the distance between her and Billy. Even if she didn't ask outright, maybe she could get the answer from him anyway.

"I … I dunno. I didn't want you to be alone on Thanksgiving. Or Christmas for that matter – you're invited then, too, you know."

"Why didn't you want me to be alone?"

" … is this a trick question? … not answering, huh? … I dunno, Cass. I mean … I remember you mentioning a few weeks ago that Thanksgiving was one of your favorite holidays growing up, since your mom made it special, and I figured it hadn't been that way in years and I wanted to make this year better … somehow. 'cause I'm a dork. And a bit crazy. And I took the idea for granted that you'd enjoy the day with my family more than with your brother – I'm sorry." Billy ran a hand through his hair.

Cricket reached out, tugging at his vest. "Don't apologize, Billy. You really think I'd prefer take out over a full turkey dinner made by your mom?"

Billy shrugged, avoiding her eyes. Cricket smiled softly, thoroughly convinced she had never adored this boy more than at this moment. "I never see you like this, Pratt," she murmured, "Quiet. Nervous." And she never got to be like _this_ with him. She was liking it – the proximity, the warmth, his hand coming to rest on her hip of its own accord.

Billy met her eyes suddenly, the clear blue stunning her briefly.

"Billy … could you please tell me, once and for all – do you really like me, or are you just being an insufferable flirt? I can live with either, I just really need to know," she whispered. "I .. it's killing me a bit, not knowing, which sucks so much, 'cause I really do –"

"Cricket," Billy hushed her gently. With a bit of a smile on his face, he bent forward slightly, brushing his lips against hers tentatively. "I may be an insufferable flirt … but I'm pretty damn crazy about you."

Cricket squeaked a little, before pulling him back to her tightly by his vest, locking her lips with his. Billy seemed surprised at first, but quickly reciprocated the kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist, gently resting his free hand against her neck.

"Hey, Billy! Could you bring out a couple extra forks?" Miles yelled from the living room, causing the pair to jump apart. Billy quickly grabbed a handful of forks from a nearby drawer before heading back toward the living room. He paused though, at the threshold, and held a hand out to Cricket. Smiling, she took it; he pulled her in, kissing her chastely on the lips before leading her back into the living room. He unceremoniously dropped the forks in an annoyed Miles' lap before sitting down on the couch. Cricket squeezed in beside him, next to Lucy, neither entirely sure if they should avoid touching or cuddle. Cricket settled on linking her arm with his, happily accepting a mug of hot chocolate from his mother.

* * *

After a satisfying viewing of A Charlie Brown Christmas, the Kuos decided to head home for the night. Mrs. Pratt loaded Gary's arms with leftovers, inviting them both back for Christmas dinner. Both siblings thanked the family - Cricket giving Lucy a tight hug and a warm smile to the rest. Mrs. Pratt gave both siblings a tight hug, wishing them well. Billy squeezed her hand tightly, whispering a promise to call her soon. Then, Cricket followed Gary silently down the driveway.

"Hey! Cricket!" Billy suddenly appeared on his front porch. Briefly glancing at Gary, who shrugged, she returned to the steps. He looped his index fingers through her beltloops, pulling her close. "Sorry ... needed to get rid of the 'rents before saying goodbye properly." He leaned in, pressing a kiss to the corner of her mouth. She smiled.

"I think," she murmured, "That soon we need to talk about this. _Us_."

Billy nodded soberly. She cocked her head to the side, touching his cheek gently.

"But, for now, I'm just saying goodnight."

She kissed him, soft and still a bit unsure, hand resting awkwardly on his bend elbow ... but it was something new and wonderful and they had all the time in the world to figure it all out later.

She turned away and walked down the driveway, where Gary was waiting in the car.

"I thought you said you weren't dating, Cricket," Gary accused as soon as she set foot in the car.

"I wasn't earlier ... now I'm not so sure."

_Loriot: Labels ... 'cause you meet the otherwise unnamed family members of Billy ... and the Billy/Cricket line has yet to be defined for them, I guess._


End file.
